


Are We Human?

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Shipper Sam, shipper cassie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes





	1. Are We Human?

It was the second time Cassie fell asleep and she wasn't too happy about it. Angels don't sleep.

She woke up on the couch quickly taking in her surroundings and found that she was face planted on the bunkers couch with a thick cover around her body. 

"What the hell?!" She questioned looking around at the T.V long dark and reflecting her vessel's face. 

Seconds later she was up walking around the bunker I'm search of her brother. She slowly wobbled to Cas' room and opened the door with a soft squeaking noise that woke Cas instantly. 

"Cassie?" Castiel called out into the open air sensing his sisters presence.

Cassie quickly bolted to the bed and got under the covers with her brother drifting off into sleep again. 

 

When the sun rose and morning came Cassie opened her eyes and silently cursed herself. She fell asleep again and so did Cas. 

Cassie turned to her brother and started to shake him. "Cas....Cas.....Castiel!" She yelled quickly jarring his brother from sleep. "Cassie what!? I was sleeping?!" Castiel mumbled. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Cas what was wrong with that sentence!?" 

Castiel sat for a moment back tracking what he just said. Sleep!!

"Cassie I was sleeping" Castiel yelled   
"Bingo!" Cassie sighed as Dean knocked on the door.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked through the door. 

"No!" The ex-angels answered simultaneously. 

Dean cautiously opened the door and saw what he thought was two sleep ruffled angels. 

"What's wrong guys" Dean asked

"We're fucking human!!" Cassie yelled 

Dean did a double take. "Human? Why?!" 

"We obviously don't know." Cassie quipped as Dean borrowed one of Sam's bitchfaces.

"It had to be something strong enough to extract the grace of an angel.....so another angel maybe?" Castiel offered 

"Alright so me and Sam'll hit the books and you two.......be human.


	2. Still Human.

Cassie had been human for only an hour and she hated it. She stubbed her toe a few times and hit her head on an open cabinet. So yeah being human sucked.

After what was about thirty minutes of Cassie cursing and yelling Sam intervened.

"Cassie are you okay?" Sam asked knocking on Castiel's room door. 

"No! Sam please help!" She called from inside 

Sam quickly opened the door and saw Castiel in his closet bringing out clothes on hangers. 

"What's the problem?" Sam pondered. 

"Look at what he is trying to get me to wear" she cried holding up the outfit Castiel wore as human. "Please help Sam!" 

Sam laughed to himself and motioned for Cassie to follow him."Maybe Dean's jeans will fit you but I doubt it." 

"Alright" Cassie sighed following Sam to Deans room. 

Sam was right even with a belt Dean's jeans didn't fit so he had another idea. 

Sam quickly walked to his closet and extracted the one plaid shirt with pink in it. 

"Here try this" he said throwing Cassie the shirt and walking out of the room into the hall. 

Just as Sam closed the door Dean walked through the hallway. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked inbetween bites of his sandwich. 

"Finding Cassie an outfit" Sam sighed 

"What's wrong with what she came here wearing" Dean argued. 

"It's dirty. She got taco sauce all over herself" 

"Oh." Dean said as Cassie opened the door and revealed her shirt dress.

"Nice!" Dean said giving Cassie a high five. 

"Needs something else" Sam pondered before he took off his belt and cinched it around Cassie's waist.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed before giving Cassie a tight hug. 

 

Weeks passed in the bunker and Cassie and Cas were still human. 

"So are we like this forever now" Cassie sighed 

"Maybe. Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because I somewhat like it here" she said smiling.


End file.
